gin_lolfandomcom-20200215-history
Blacksmithing
To races that can wear metal armor, Blacksmithing is a very useful skill.It's generally a good idea to be reasonably skilled with it as it means you can repair your broken equipment.In addition, there is a Blacksmith rank, if they haven't already been chosen one of the Admins may ask whether anyone would like to be one, don't be upset if you're not picked as you can always do Blacksmithing regardless of whether or not you have the rank, you merely get the ability to craft everything straight away and +10 in forging and smelting. .:Smelting:. In order to Smelt Ores that you Mine you will first need to locate a Stone Forge. Next you will need at least one piece of Coal or Charcoal to fuel the forge. You will also need a Torch to light the Forge with or two stone shards to rub together to create sparks and light the Forge. Once you have these things, Interact with the Coal/Charcoal, then Click the Forge. This will place the Coal into the Forge and supply it with Fuel. You can keep adding Coal/Charcoal before and after you light the Forge to make it last longer. Once the Coal/Charcoal is inside the Forge, Light the Torch on a Wall Torch, Candle or Campfire, then Interact with the Forge with the Torch Equipped and Lit. This will light the Forge up. Now that the Forge is lit, Interact with some Ore in your inventory, then click the Lit Forge. You will begin to create an Ingot out of the Ore. You will fail alot of times before you become really good at it though, so remember to stock up on lots of Coal and Ore. .:Forging:. In order to Forge a Metal Ingot into an Item you will first need to make sure you can create the Item you want.Using the Examine button you can click Metal objects such as Weapons and Armour and learn how to create them by looking at them, this will add that item to memory for when you begin to Blacksmith. (Some unique items cannot be made however.) Once you have at least one item in your memory, find a Forge and Anvil. You will now need a Hammer. Once you have a Hammer Interact with an Ingot then click the Hammer. make sure that you are standing between a Lit Forge and an Anvil, or this will not work. A Forging menu should pop up once you Interact with the Ingot then click the hammer. In order to Forge an Item from the list, just simply Click the Item. You will fail alot of times before you become good at it. The higher your Forging skill, the better Quality the item will be. With forging itself, you can use different materials, for the moment only copper, iron and gold but maybe silver as the game gets updated. Copper is the lightest for armor but is the least effective, Gold is the heaviest and most effective, Iron is in the middle and is a popular choice but it can be any of the three. (Gold cannot make weapons however.) At the start, smelting and forging will prove very tough, but as time goes on you'll get the hang of it until eventually you succeed every time, if you're unarmored or wearing armor scavenged from an NPC, even the most mediocre player made armor is better. The same is not true of weapons until much later mind. Category:Blacksmithing